The Perfect Storm
by I-luv-Ashley-Tisdale
Summary: The boys are 18. They have lived a life unlike anything you imagine. And Zack is writing it down. All of it. In a journal. Learn the story of their life... Rated M for later chapters. Please Read and Review.
1. IntroductionThe Story Begins

It's Raining. Hard. There are people who say rain brings out the magic in the world. I never believed them. That is, until one fateful day when my twin brother and I were tossed into a world of perilous adventure. That one fateful day. The day of the perfect storm.

It was a year ago, give or take a few weeks. I was sitting outside. It was bright, sunny, warm. I was sitting in the grass, letting the warmth creep over my body. It felt nice. My brother wasn't with me. He was stuck inside, at some science center. Sucker. I've lived a good life. An odd life, but a good life. Life. How did life come into being? One of the world's mysteries I guess. I always wanted to know the answer to that question. I now know the answer. You want to know it? You'll have to hear the story that comes with it. I've lived a good life. However, my normal, good life was shattered. On one fateful day. The day of the perfect storm.

Would you like to hear this story? It is not your normal, happy story. My brother and I faced many dangers. We cheated death, escaped torture, and stared fear in the eye. I am writing this down because I feel it's necessary for people to know what happened. It is a different story. You may not hear another story like this one. If you want me too, I will tell you the story. My story. The story of that one fateful day. The day of the perfect storm...

I said it before. It was a bright, sunny, warm day. I was sitting in the grass, letting the warmth creep over my body. It felt nice. My brother wasn't with me. He was stuck inside, at some science center. Sucker. I love my brother, but only as a brother. No, I'm not gay. However, he is a wonderful person and I couldn't have asked for a better brother. He's incredibly smart, and an amazing inventor. Cody. We stuck together throughout our entire journey. He surprised me with is braveness and audacity. My brother and I have taken fencing and archery lessons since we were thirteen years old. Two skills that saved our lives, on the fateful day. The day of the perfect storm.

I sat in the grass for nearly the entire day. It was nearly dark when I was driving back to the house. Yes. A house. We were not living in the Tipton Hotel anymore. Cody invented an All-Purpose Sofa...thing (I have NO clue how it works...) and it sold like doughnuts at a Police convention. Anyway we now live comfortably in a two-story house. We. Me, my mom, and Cody. Yeah, we all live together still. And I'm glad we do. Anyway, my drive home was safe. Uneventful. Boring. I got to the house and Mom welcomed me with a hug and a smile.

"Hey Sweetie." She said to me, hugging me.

"Hi Mom. Is Cody here?"

"Nope, still at the Science Center."

"Geez. What does he _do_ there?" I said. Mom laughed.

"Who knows... Oh yeah, he's just gonna pick up dinner on his way home so it's just you and me for dinner. What would you like tonight?"

"Are you cooking, or are we going out?" I asked.

"Cooking."

"I dunno. Eggs I guess."

"Okay honey. I'll call you down when they're ready."

"Thanks Mom."

Now why the hell did I tell you that? Well, it's always good to tell a story with some fun background. Especially with a story like this. Anyways, I went upstairs and laid down on my bed. Sigh. I lied there for about three minutes then went to my desk and switched on my laptop. It booted up, and said three, life changing words for me. These words, destroyed my ordinary, boring life. These three words started the one fateful day. The day of the perfect storm.

"You've got mail."


	2. Email

**This chapter shows a little more 'M' rating. But just a little. Just so you know before you get into it. I don't want someone who doesn't like swearing to get offended so I'm telling you now.**

**This chapter contains:**

**Mild-Strong Language**

**Keep in mind. He's 18 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I don't own The Food Network.**

**Chapter 2.**

BOOM.

All of a sudden, it started raining. I mean, RAINING. It went from like a sunny day, a nice warm day, too a horrible, dark, rainy, day, with thunder and lightning coming with it. I had never seen anything like it. Normally with lightning I'd turn off my computer, however, I had mail. I haven't gotten any email at all for I think a year, except for a few emails from Mom and Cody. So I expected it to be from Cody. Or maybe a funny picture Mom found and was forwarding it to me. However, I was wrong.

From: rainstorm

Odd. No 'at-whatver?'? How is that possible? Is this a joke? How is it that a huge rainstorm started right as I got an email from a 'Rainstorm.' I'm not gonna act like I wasn't afraid. I was TERRIFIED. How did this person get my e-mail address? Why did the storm start right as I got this email? And who, I ask, WHO the hell is this. Scared, I opened the email.

_Dear Zachary Martin,_

_I have e-mailed you something that will change your life. I will not say why, I will not say who I am, I will not say how I know you._

Okayyy... freaky.

_I will say that I can assure you we will meet in person. Eventually. I am sure you will not enjoy your life for a while. However, I don't give a damn. Your life will be miserable, terrifying_, _and will most likely annoy you to death. However, I can only hope. Yes, I want you to die._

I stumbled back, rolling back in my desk chair. I didn't want to read more. I was breathing heavily. _'Yes, I want you to die... I want you to die..._' That kept running through my head. I couldn't believe it. Who wants me dead? I pondered on it for awhile. My room kept getting quieter...and quiter... Silence.

"ZACK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed and fell over in my chair. _Ow._

"DINNER!"

I got up. "Shit." I said under my breath. It was just my mom. I went downstairs, panting.

"Are you okay, honey? You're breathing rather quickly."

"I'm fine, you just, uh, startled me is all." I smiled weakly and walked past her to the table.

"Okayy."

We began to eat in silence. I couldn't get that one sentence out of my head. _'Yes, I want you to die...'_

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anyone with an email address of... Rainstorm?" Mom thought for awhile.

" Rainstorm? I don't... think so... Nope. Why?" I was afraid she'd ask that. I better think up a good lie...

"I dunno, I was just thinking about maybe making a new email address and I wondered if you knew anyone with that name already." Geez, what a lame lie. Mom was staring at me oddly.

"Okayy."

"So how was your day, Mom?" I asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"It was okay, did some cleaning... watched the Food Network for awhile... took a nap..."

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"I was at the park pretty much all day."

"_Again_? What the heck do you do all day there?" I chuckled.

"I sit. In the grass."

"You're so different."

"What?"

"Five years ago, you were a small, wild, hyper little kid. Now you're a calm, mature adult."

"Um... thanks?" Mom laughed.

"I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Okay sweetie."

I went upstairs and sat on the bed, looking at my computer. Do I dare read the rest of that email? _'Yes...I want you to die.'_ If he knows my email address, what else does he know? Does he know where I live? Okay, I may as well read the rest of the email, see if he explains anything else.

_I know your deepest desires. I know you want a life of excitement, of adventure. You're sick of this boring, uneventful world you live in. You want to be free. You want to live like the people back in medieval times. You want to fight enemies with a sword, a shield, a bow, an arrow. You want, a new life._

One tear fell down my cheek. I don't know why. Part of me is scared out of my wits, the other part is interested as to how he knew that. _'You want, a new life... Yes, I want you to die...'_

_I, can give you, that new life._

**Hehe, there's another cliffhanger for ya all. I like to end with a huge cliffhanger.**

**Here is some shout-outs to all the wonderful people with big hearts and a kind hand, those beautiful people, those people who reviewed. Hehe. Well, I only have** **reviewer for now...**

**CRIMS0N HAZE:** **Thank's SO much for reviewing and I'm SO happy you found the tone I was going for, the, "**It's that of someone who has matured a lot in a short amount of time.**That was EXACTLY what I was going for and it made me feel SO good that you realized that tone.** **And I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. By the way, keep updating your story!**


	3. Maddie

**Hehe. Funny story behind this chapter. One day I was bored, and I wrote the entire chapter in like 5 minutes. I thought it rocked. Then I went back to it today, and it SUCKED. So I deleted it and redid it. Haha. **

**Chapter Rating: PG-13 / T**

**for**

**Strong Language**

**Chapter 3**

_'I, can give you_, _that new life...Yes, I want you to die...'_

I can't trust this freak. First he scares me out of my fucking pants by saying he wants me to die. Now he's saying he can make my truest dream come true! What a weirdo. Wait. How is he gonna give me a 'new life' through an email? Ugh! What the HELL is going ON? Maybe this is just a joke. Maybe one of my friends is doing this. Yeah. Maybe. No. Stupid me. None of my friends would do this. Geez this is so freaky. I've never been so freaking scared in my entire 18 years of living.

I need someone. Anyone. I was trembling like an earthquake. I couldn't move I was so scared.

My door started to open.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! NOOO!" I screamed and jumped under my desk. "HELP!"

Someone rushed into my room.

"Zack? Are you okay!" It was Maddie Fitzpatrick. Yup. Maddie. The girl I loved for more then two years. No... I don't love her anymore. She became a family friend. An awesome friend. She's at our house a lot, she'll sleep over sometimes, come over for dinner, help mom with dinner and so on. Like I said, she's just a family friend. Nothing more. Hehe, she IS beautiful though...

"Uh, uh, yeah, I'm fine... you just... startled me."

"Why are you hiding under you're desk?" Oops. I am hiding under the desk.

"Er... um... uh..."

"Zack? What's the matter?" She asked with a tone of utmost concern. I got up, shaking, and gave her a huge, tight hug. She returned it. "Zack? What's wrong?" I grabbed her gorgeous blonde hair, pushed my face into her warm fleece sweater and cried. Maddie was the only person I would ever cry in front of. In front of Mom, Cody, or any of my other friends, I would hold back any tears that ever came to my eyes, but with Maddie... I just let them fall. I loved Maddie. No, not in a boyfriend/ girlfriend love way, just as a friend, I loved her. She pushed me away and looked into my eyes. "Zack. What happened?" I looked into her pretty brown eyes. Should I tell her about Rainstorm? Or should I keep it to myself?

"I don't know if you'd understand."

"Zack. I'm 21 years old. I'm sure I'll understand."

"Maddie. I'm scared."

"What?"

"I'm scared! I've never been so scared in my entire life!"

"What are you scared of?"

Erk. What should I say? Should I tell her the truth? Should I tell her there's someone out there who wants for me to die and to make my dream come true? Should I tell her why I'm so scared I'm practically gonna wet my pants? Should I tell her that at the exact moment I got an email from Rainstorm, it started raining? Should I tell her that this bastard knows more about me then my fucking brother does!

Hell, no!

"Never mind." Yeah, like that's gonna work.

"Zack! What is it?" Called that one.

"Nothing."

"Why are you so scared?" She asked, her voice raising a little bit.

"Nothing!"

"ZACK!" She yelled. This was practically the first time she's ever yelled.

"IT'S NOTHING!" I yelled back. I don't know why I was so mad. I didn't want to tell her what had happened, I was scared, and I feel guilty because she cares so much and wants to know what's scaring me so she can help, but... I guess it all added up and equaled Mad. I took a deep breath.

"Maddie."

"Yes?"

"Look."

**Buwahhaha... yet another cliffhanger! bahaha! Anywayz I hope you liked this chapter and I'm so sorry it's short but hey, it happens. I know you probably think I'm gonna have Zack and Maddie hook up considering how much emphasis I put on her prettiness however I'm NOT going to. He loves her as a friend, it's ME who loves her and that's why I wrote all those descriptions about how beautiful she is and stuff.**

**by the way, when/if you review, in your review please answer this question:**

**Should Maddie have a romance part in this fanfic?**

**simply say yes or no.**

**Now here's my shoutouts to the awesome ppls who reviewed me story!** **If you review after this is posted and you don't see a shout-out to you well tough beans you shoulda reviewed sooner.**

**ANYWHO:**

**CRIMS0N HAZE: Yes! I love cliffhangers! muwahahaha! yeah, the email WAS kinda creepy, huh? thanks so much for you're reviews! and please continue your story!**

**ARandomKid: Sorry that you find the** **email address corny! but, hey, I can't please everyone, right? Thank you for the compliment! and btw, I love you username!**

**LuckieCharmz: Your review made me feel so good! I'm glad you like my story so much! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**JediMasterBob: Heehee, yeah, them taking archery/fencing lessons is gonna be fun to incorporate into my fic later! and btw, I LOVE Lord of the Rings too! and also, did you get your username from the movie?**

**Swimmergirl0001121: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!**


	4. In a second

**Okay, WELL, in the last chapter, I accidently rushed through the end and forgot something I wanted to say, SO I'm gonna real quick put in the last bit of Ch.3 here how I WANTED it to be**.

**AAAHH ONE WEEK TILL MY BAR MITZVAH!**

**By the way, if there are any authors out there who want to work on their Descriptive writing, I suggest Ray Bradbury's short story, A Sound of Thunder Ray B. writes SO descriptively I suggest it, it had me SO inspired it's an awesome story. READ IT!**

**Just telling you know, there is a song in this chapter, so if you hate songs in fics, I'm sorry you might not like this, but I Like the song so... anywayz:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, I don't own Aly & AJ's song In a Second or Lord of the Rings... (unfortunately)**

**Chapter 4**

_"I, can give you, that new life...Yes, I want you to die..."_

**And NOW...**

"Why are you so scared?" She asked, her voice raising a little bit.

"Nothing!"

"ZACK!" She yelled. This was practically the first time she's ever yelled.

"IT'S NOTHING!" I yelled back. I don't know why I was so mad. I didn't want to tell her what had happened, I was scared, and I feel guilty because she cares so much and wants to know what's scaring me so she can help, but... I guess it all added up and equaled Mad. I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to do. I hugged her again. I realized how much I loved her and how much I could trust her. She deserved to know...

"Maddie."

"Yes?"

"Look."

She took a moment looking at the screen. I saw her eyes open in shock.

"What the hell?" I started crying again. Maddie looked over at the sound of me crying. Seeing a grown, 18 year old man crying apparently touched her and she started to tear up.

"Zack? What is this? Who sent you this?"

"I don't know!" I sobbed. I was so scared. I DID want what Rainstorm could supposedly give me, but I didn't want to die. Suddenly I heard a little cheerful jingle.

"Crap." Maddie said. Oh, it was her cell. She answered it.

"Hello? Yeah? Uh-huh. Right now? Can't I- well, just like, just- ah- can I just have- JUST FIVE MORE MINUTES! ... YES! COME ON! I'M BUSY! PLEASE! YOU KNOW-WHAT- JUST- FINE!" She slammed her phone closed.

"SHIT!" She yelled, "Zack, I have to go."

"What? N-no!" I didn't want her to go. She was all I had right now.

"I'm sorry, Zack, but Moesby needs me." Yes, Maddie still works at the Tipton, As a _room supervisor_. Pretty awesome, huh? She got promoted when she was able to work there full time. Oh yeah, so anyways, she had to go, I was really upset, but I understood.

"B-bye Maddie." I said through tears.

"I'm so sorry, I'll be back later though, I promise." She gave me a kiss and walked out.

_Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel_

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountians  
To show me this is something real

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Could it be  
Could it be  
You and me  
You and me  
Do I see  
Do I see  
Clearly

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth itIs this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Oh. Wait a minute, I'm not done with the email!

_Do you want your new life? Just say the word, and your life will change. Forever._

"HOW?" I yelled out loud. This was it, I couldn't take it, this is just ANNOYING!

_How, you ask?_

"Holy shit-" I muttered. How did he know what I said?

_I know more about you then _you_ know about yourself._

Yeah right.

_It's true..._

Shut up!

_Why should I?_

Wait a stinkin' minute. How am I having a conversation with an E-mail?

_Heh heh heh..._

What an eerie laugh...

_This is more then a email!_

What?

_How would an e-mail know your deepest desires, your loves, what touches you emotionally_, _who you love, what you've only dreamed of doing, that you want a new life, hm? How would an ordinary e-mail know all that?_

I hate this. I'm so scared, I have NO clue who this is, but I DO want a new life like the one Rainstorm can supposedly give me... Maybe I should just... I dunno...say, 'okay'? Maybe he can give me what I want, and I'll get a new, eventful life, the kind I want! Or maybe the second I agree, he'll somehow kill me in a second. Wait. No, he can't kill me in an e-mail. But- he can't give me a new life either, could he?...

_Yes I could_.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" I yelled. This bastard was really getting on my nerves.

Flashback

"Hey Cody! Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure! What movie?"

"How about..." Zack jumped forward and pretended to shoot a bow and arrow. "_Lord of the Rings?_"

"Uh, Zack, isn't that PG-13?"

"Yeah? Soo...?"

"We're 10!"

"So?"

"We're too young!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Cody!"

"Fine. Pop it in."

Until about an hour into the movie, they watched in silence.

"Man, it would be awesome to live a life like _Lord of the Rings_..."

"Eh?"

"I just think it would be cool to live a life like the people in the movie..."

"You mean you'd like to be chased by ugly goblins and more evil creatures that will change your life forever and whenever you're forced to fight them you have to fight with all your might for the entire length of the fight otherwise you'll be chopped up into fifteen pieces, have the pieces put into a pile and set on fire then have your head put through a spike and posted it up as a trophy?"

"Uh... not _exactly_, but I WOULD like to live their life... to fight with a sword and a bow and arrows... it'd be so cool..." Zack looked off dreamily.

"If you want to fight with a sword and a bow and arrow, we could always take fencing and archery lessons?" He said, with an air of joking, however, Zack did NOT take it as a joke.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, CODY!"

"Zack? I was just, kidding...Zack? Zack!"

"LET'S DO IT!"

_Yes I can, and you know you want it._

Okay. Let's just say for a moment, that I would accept your offer...thing. Can I have details?

_... Okay. If you accept this, you will tossed into a world you never could have imagined. You'll be faced with swords, arrows, magic, fear, denial, terror, love, hate, happiness, and much more that will probably frustrate you and make you want to kill something, anything._ _And you'll be given _plenty_ of opportunities So don't worry..._

Will I be on my own?

_Only if you wish. You can bring people with you. However, you cannot force anyone to come with you_, _they must come of their own free will._

Oookay... If you say so...

_So you accept, then?_

Uh, uh, hehe, um... I dunno... I'm not so sure about this.

_Come on, we both know you want it, so let's just skip this!_

I thought. Then I said my own life changing words. Some words, that changed my entire life, and continued the perfect storm. Three more fateful words.

"Let's do it."

**Finally! A long chapter... took me long enough, huh? Well I hoped you liked this chapter, after this, it will get INTERESTING! cuz hez gonna go into his new life, as you can tell. heehee... If you think _"_In a Second_"_Doesn't fit the story, just wait...MUWAHAHAHAHAH! ahem hem hem... Well here's some shoutouts to the ppl who reviewd, I didn't get much reviews for Ch3... but, here they are:**

**CRIMS0N HAZE: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you wanted to give Zack a hug, I wanted ppl to get that emotion! YAY! and thank you for your vote! I understand what you meant, yup yup yup!**

**JediMasterBob: Oh okay, I love StarWars too! Thanks for your vote, I'm sorry I'm not gonna have it with Zack, though I agree, they do make a cute couple... but it won't work for the way my story is gonna go, sorry! later I'm probably gonna write a fic with Zack/Maddie**


	5. A New Life

**Well, I first MUST give some great thanks to my reviewers. I was beginning to hate this story and felt not so great about my writing abilities, then I got** **a few reviews that totally amped me up and I felt so good and now I am gonna write like nobody's business! Hahaha!**

**OOH OOH! I got an iPod finally! London clap Yay me!**

**Last week was my Bar Mitzvah! Yaaay! It went PERFECTLY! It was so cool** **I GOT THREE GRAND! 3,000 smackaroonis! Woohoo! Then I blew half of it on my iPod and a new computer heehee. a really GOOD computer though... Anyways, after many looong weeks of waiting, HERE is chapter 5, of: The Perfect Storm.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda I don't own anything blah blah blah**

**Chapter Rating: _Strong_ PG-13 / T**

_"I can give you, a new life...Yes, I want you to die..."_

_-"Let's do it."_

_----------------------------_

_Heheheh..._

_Good-Bye._ My computer said.

"What?" Suddenly a Pop-up appeared.

"Damn popups..." I said, about to close it. "Wait." I looked closer.

CONGRATULATIONS!

YOU ARE OUR NEW WINNER!

YOOOOU WIN!

CLICK HERE TO GET-

...a new life...

"What?" I said again. Taking a risk, I clicked. My computer died. I saw a smaaalll square in the middle of the screen. It looked like a movie. I saw two people fighting with swords and shields, and wizards... Is this Rainstorm's 'new life'? A movie? The movie square started getting bigger. And bigger. And... bigger. As big as half of my screen. As big as my screen. As- Oh my god. It's going outside of my computer. It's as big as my wall now... My door opened.

"Hey Zack, what's uh- What the hell?"

----------------------

PHOOSH

---------------------

Blink. Blink.

"Ugghhh..." I sat up and rubbed my head. "What happened?" I looked around. I was in a large green meadow. Empty. One, two, three, four trees. No one else here... except...CODY! Cody was laying on the ground on his stomach next to me, seemingly unconsciousness. I leaned over and shook him.

"Cody. Cody!"

"Huh? Wha-?" He rolled over. "Zack?" I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Where are we?"

"Ah- I have no clue."

"How did we get here? And- wait, ARGH! What the HELL is going on?"

"Um. Cody, I need to tell you about something..." I blushed. This was my fault. I explained everything to him. About Rainstorm and what he promised, and how he wanted me to die, everything... He was silent all the way through, but when I finished...

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT FUCKING STORY! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!"

"Cody! I'm telling the truth!"

"Hah! Yeah right!"

"I _am_!"

"Shut up."

"CODY! IT'S THE TRUTH!"

_SMACK_

"OW!"

"SHUT UP!"

I grabbed his hand. "Stop." I muttered. His hand started turning purple because I was holding his wrist too hard.

"S-stop." He managed. I let go. "Are you for real?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I believe you."

FLASH

"OH MY G-D!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

All of a sudden the entire grassland behind us was aflame!

"RUN!" We started sprinting in the other direction. "Ohmygoshohmygosh!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

Somehow the fire was 'chasing' after us.

Cody looked at me. "AND YOU ASKED FOR THIS?"

"WHEN I ACCEPTED A NEW LIFE LIKE A LIFE I WANTED, I didn't EXPECT _THIS_!"

"YEAH WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE A STUPID THING LIKE THAT AND ACCEPT A

'NEW LIFE' FROM SOME BASTARD IN AN EMAIL!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN FASTER!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"

"WE _DON'T_ HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

**JUMP**

Suddenly a small... woman I think, jumped down from... where? She was clothed in all blue silk robes which bore an odd insignia. Around her neck was a sparkling blue sapphire. My brother and I stopped in her appearance. She slowly turned around to look at us. She was beautiful, I noticed. Typical me. But she was. She had long, flowing blonde hair which fit well with her sky blue robes. When she spoke, she spoke with a voice of an angel.

"Keep running. I will hold off the Fire and meet up with you."

Even though she spoke with a gentle voice, it commanded obedience. Cody and I immediately began running again. I looked back at the woman. The fire had stopped in front of her and became a humongous wall of fire, at least 500 feet high. I grabbed Cody's shoulder.

"Zack! We gotta go!"

"Cody. Look." I pointed to the woman and the fire. The woman raised her arms high and faintly I heard say something that COULDN'T have been english.

"_Histemi...lasciare maintenant!_"

"Zack. What did she say?"

"I don't, know..."

The fire kept getting taller, but the woman was not daunted.

"_NOSHEH! BOYACH ARKOV ASHUTOH!_" She yelled. From out of nowhere, a HUGE wave of water rose behind the woman and completely flushed out the fire. I started to run towards it, thinking the woman must be drowning.

"ZACK!" Cody yelled. He ran after me. Being a little faster, he caught up to me and dove at my ankles, bringing me down.

"CODY! LET GO!"

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF!"

"WHAT IF SHE'S DROWNING?"

"SHE'S NOT!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"Because. Look." I looked where the woman was standing. The water slowly began disappearing, leaving the woman in the middle completely soaked, but seemingly okay. She walked over to us. Again, typical me thought she looked rather attractive drenched like that. I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course." She said, with a soft voice.

"Thank goodness." I muttered.

"Who are you?" Cody blurted. The woman chuckled.

"I am Kyra."

"I'm Zack." "And I'm Cody."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Legends have talked about this day for over five thousand years."

"Five...thousand..._years_?" Cody asked, breathless, "Us?"

"Yes!"

Cody and I looked at her like she was crazy. Where were we?

"What do you want us to do?"

"Well, we first must get you into some more noble clothing!"

**There it is! I hope you liked it. I do. Kinda. Well please review! And for those of you, like me, who are missing Maddie, just be patient! Haha.**

**Some shoutouts: (sorry they're short Im kinda rushed right now)**

**swimmergirl0001121: Thanks! I'm glad you're liking my story!**

**CRIMS0N HAZE:** **Yay! I'm glad you like it! Yeah that email was pretty creepy huh? It makes me so happy that this is one of your favorite fics!**

**Kal's Gal: I will! LOL**

**JediMasterBob: Lol, well here it is, and it can only get more exciting MUWAH HA HA HA HAHA!**

**ArandomKid: Not sure I 100 get your reviereallyw, but I'm glad you're reading it and liking it enough to review!**

**LuckieCharmz: yeah I considered making it an original story, but this way it would be easier for ppl to read it, and I already have the characters' personalities and stuff, but I'm so happy that you like it so much!**


End file.
